Con sabor a Fresa
by Risana Ho
Summary: Yagami era adicto a un sabor en especial. Pero no a cualquier sabor, sólo al sabor de los labios de L


_**Descleimer**_: Siempre lo digo en todos mis fics, pero aquí va de nuevo. Los personajes de Death Note no son míos u.u, son propiedad de Oba-san y Obata-san, yo sólo me encargo de hacer raras historias con Kira y L XD

.

**Con sabor a Fresa**

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

A Yagami no le gustaba ni lo dulce ni lo amargo. Tampoco lo agrio y mucho menos lo salado. Cualquiera pensaría que no le agradaba ningún sabor, pero lo que ellos no sabían era que si existía uno. Así es, había un sabor que le encantaba…el sabor de unos labios.

Pero no de cualquier par de labios. Sólo le gustaban los de él, sus labios con ese sabor especial.

Kira era exigente.

No le gustaban los besos con sabor a menta, ni con sabor a tabaco. Mucho menos con sabor a alcohol. No, a él simplemente le encantaban los besos con sabor a _fresa._

¿Por qué a fresa?

Sencillamente y sin tantos rodeos. Ese era el sabor de los labios de L.

Tal vez para muchos sonaría tonto. Sin embargo, para él lo consideraba el mejor sabor que había probado en su vida.

¿Qué cómo lo descubrió?

Fácil.

Había sido un tanto extraño (¿pero con L que no era extraño?). A Yagami nunca le habían gustado los climas demasiado fríos. No obstante, ese día dio gracias a _Kami_-sama por haberlos creado.

Lo recordaba cómo si hubiera sido ayer…

…o…

_El día era frio. Más frio de lo acostumbrado. El invierno ya estaba por llegar._

_Y lo peor de todo… ¡Es cuando el maldito frio te parte los labios!_

_L caminaba distraídamente, le ardían un poco los labios por tenerlos tan resecos. Con prisa, sacó aquella pequeña cremita para ponerse un poco en ellos. No muy convencido, no quería ponérsela (ya que parecía como si fuera brillo de chica). Pero era por salud. Se repitió, así no tendría inconvenientes a la hora de ingerir sus amados dulces._

_Muy a su pesar tuvo que utilizarla._

_Yagami que caminaba junto a él percibió su ligero olor. ¿Acaso olía a fresa?_

_-. ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto, señalando el medicamento._

_-. Es para mis labios.- dijo sin mucho interés mientras se lo colocaba._

_Kira enarco una ceja al observar que aquel "medicamento" parecía más a un lápiz labial. El moreno notó su expresión y se apresuro a debatir -. ¡No pienses cosas raras! Es porque se me resecan los labios.-_

_Sí, conocía la crema. Su anterior expresión sólo la hizo para molestar a su compañero. Fue entonces que a Yagami se le formo una magnífica idea en la cabeza. Después de todo, el chiste del medicamento era humedecer los labios, ¿no? Él ya sabía una manera mejor de hacerlo._

_-. ¿Así que tus labios están secos?- siguió preguntando sin aparente interés._

_-. Es lo que dije.-_

_Sin esperar más respuestas el castaño se coloco enfrente al de pronunciadas ojeras, impidiéndole el paso -. Entonces déjame ayudarte con eso.-_

_Tomó su barbilla y la alzó._

_-. ¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunto un tanto dudoso, aunque sabía a la perfección que era lo que haría su… ¿amigo?_

_Yagami sonrió de lado y le contesto.- Voy a darte una medicina más efectiva que la que tienes.-_

_Y antes de que pudiera debatir sus argumentos. Unieron sus labios en un suave beso. Claro, sólo suave para ser el principio. (¿Para qué se hacían tontos, si ambos querían más?). Un segundo después, aumentaron la intensidad. Pasando su lengua por los labios del otro. De vez en cuando acariciándolos y mojándolos con la punta de ella, a lo cual L se estremecía por el contacto, gustándole demasiado._

_Y concordaba por una vez con el moreno. "Eso" había funcionado mejor._

_Por su parte, esa era la primera vez que Yagami había probado los labios de L. Aquellos que le supieron a fresa._

…o…

¡Benditos los días de fríos y los labios partidos!

Era raro, pero ese primer beso le supo a gloria (la cual sabía a fresa). Y por alguna extraña razón, todos lo demás besos le supieron igual (porque de ese le siguieron muchos o mejor dicho demasiados). Nunca se cansaría de probarlos. Porque eso sí, como decía el comercial de las papas: "Una vez que lo pruebas no puedes dejar de saborearlas" (o algo así).

Fue así como se dio cuenta que las personas disfrutan de varios sabores. Unos más dulces otros amargos y mucho algo agrios

Él sólo era adicto a uno, al de fresa.

Pero eso sí…

Sólo si el sabor provenía de los labios de L.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Aquí les dejo este pequeño one-shot XD**_

_**Es algo lindo y un poco Ooc, así que espero que les haya gustado n.n, salió porque estos días hace mucho frio, y los pobres labios sufren las consecuencias, pero a quien no le gustaría tener los labios de castaño para humedecerlos en vez de una cremita? XD**_

_**Bueno, me tengo que ir n.n**_

_**Nos vemos**_

_**Y que tal por ultimo un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


End file.
